In The End, It's Just The Two Of Us
by StarletFreak
Summary: If only Harry and Ron knew what had happened to Hermione when she was in the cemetery. Especially what she had dreamed. She could never have thought of betraying her friends, especially with Malfoy. But would she?


Love lift me  
  
Wherever you are  
  
Convince me  
  
I'm safe in your arms  
  
Love lift me  
  
Make sense of it all  
  
Teach me to fly  
  
And don't let me fall  
  
Love Lift Me- Amanda Marshall  
  
Chapter 1: Save Me  
  
The hand that was gripping Hermione's arm tightened as the person led her onto a dirt path. It was so dark outside that Hermione couldn't see where she was going. Her captor was a Death-Eater. She knew this person was a Death-Eater and that there were many more around. Hermione was scared because she didn't have Harry or Ron there to help her out. Hermione was trying to find a way in which she can escape but her instinct told her that if she just obeyed, she'd make it out alive.  
  
It was after the summer of her sixth year. She couldn't contact Harry, due to his aunt and uncle being stricter towards him. She still sent owls to Ron and was to be visiting the Burrow pretty soon. Unfortunately, that plan was shattered when she got taken away on her way to bed from a Death- Eater.  
  
Hermione was really tired and didn't have the energy to deal with this Death-Eater that was now holding onto her. She knew this day would come, considering she was a Muggle-Born witch.  
  
Hermione was very disturbed to realize they were in a cemetery. What would they be doing in a cemetery? That question was going to be answered soon. She spotted several faint dots of light up ahead. The closer she got, she learned that there were more Death-Eaters. Then she saw Him standing there, the man who had tried to kill Harry when he was a baby. She saw his snake-like face and slit red eyes and sickly pale face. The sight of him made her nauseous.  
  
"Release her," Voldemort demanded to the Death-Eater that was holding her. Immediately, the Death-Eater gave Hermione a hard push, sending her to the ground. Hermione was too tired to get up, but yet the fear she was feeling kept her awake. She looked around but the Death-Eaters started to look like little blurs.  
  
The Death-Eaters were laughing at her. She just wanted to be at home, in her bed, thinking of tomorrow. Instead, she was lying on dirt, in a cemetery, thinking there might not be a tomorrow.  
  
"So we meet, Mudblood. I knew you were an affiliate of that Potter because Malfoy here," Said Voldemort, " Tell us, girl, where is Potter?"  
  
Hermione stared at her hands, not daring to look at Voldemort. She wouldn't tell him where Harry was. Besides, would Voldemort actually want to go to Privet Drive? Voldemort was an idiot if he thought she was going to tell him Harry's whereabouts.  
  
"I'm not telling." Hermione said firmly.  
  
"Should I torture her, Lord?" Lucius Malfoy asked beneath his mask.  
  
"Yes, torture the Mudblood until the answer comes out!" Voldemort demanded.  
  
Lucius raised his wand out towards Hermione and yelled "Crucio!"  
  
Hermione felt incredible pain fill her body as she writhed around on the ground. She felt like she was being electrocuted and shaken at the same time. The curse was delivered again. Hermione wanted it to stop. Too bad she didn't have her wand on her, or else she would have had her share of torturing.  
  
"Please, stop!" she begged.  
  
"So you'll tell us Potter's location?" Voldemort asked. Hermione looked beside her and noticed two tombstones, which read: James Potter- 1960-1981 Lily Potter -1960-1981  
  
This brought tears to Hermione's eyes and forced her to think of Harry. She couldn't betray her own friend.  
  
"No, you'll just have to kill me before I do." She said defiantly, standing on her feet.  
  
"If that's how it goes well then, Ava-"  
  
Out of nowhere, appeared a dark, cloaked figure. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Hermione stood, frozen, while this person came darting towards her. The person grabbed her and pushed her down to the ground. Luckily Hermione and the mysterious person weren't hit with anything. Besides, Voldemort barely got the words out of his mouth. All the Death- Eaters and Voldemort, Disapparated the intruder came. How can one unknown person scare off the Death-Eaters? This amazed Hermione. Who ever this person was, they must be truly powerful and Voldemort and the Death-Eaters must know it too.  
  
"How can I thank you?" Hermione asked, staring at the stranger in awe. The figure swooped down and gently kissed Hermione. Hermione was breathless. She had never been kissed like that before. Who was this stranger? She stared at the stranger and cold, gray eyes stared back. These eyes looked so familiar. It sent shivers down her spine. Hermione got up on her feet and started to back away from the stranger. Hermione examined her surroundings and looked for a place out. She ran away.  
  
Hermione was tired, but she still ran. She wanted to go home she was so tired and she knew her parents were worrying about her.  
  
Hermione stopped at a tree and put her hands to her heaving chest. She couldn't help it. She slowly stooped down in front of the tree and went into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*  
  
Hermione was wearing a white dress, with blood splattered on her hands and a little on her dress. Tears were streaming down her face. She ran and continued running until she reached what looked like the Forbidden Forest.  
  
When she got there she saw Harry on Firenze the centaur and Ron in a suit of armour.  
  
"Hermione, how could you?" Harry asked hurt.  
  
"Why did you do this?" Ron asked.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione replied lost.  
  
"Don't play dumb." A voice female said coldly. Hermione whipped around to see Ginny wearing a green corset and her hair in a messy up-do.  
  
"I'm not," Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh really. Look at the blood on your hands," Harry said.  
  
"But, whose blood is this?" Hermione asked her voice shaky.  
  
"Ours, Hermione, me, Harry and Ginny. That's our blood," Ron informed her.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"You ripped our hearts into pieces."  
  
"No I swear-" Hermione started to say but was cut off.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny burst into flames. Hermione screamed. She heard evil laughter and saw Draco appear from a bush that was behind where Harry, Ron and Ginny had been standing. Hermione was surprised to find she laughing along with Draco.  
  
~*~*  
  
Something hit Hermione in the face and she woke up. She saw Ron and Harry standing over her smiling. She was still in the cemetery.  
  
"How long have I been here?" she asked them.  
  
"We don't know," Ron replied.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"I sent you an owl and your parents replied back that you were missing. I immediately went to get Harry and we searched around for you. We knew you couldn't be that far."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Oh, some cemetery."  
  
"I guess I was too tired to realise I was in a cemetery."  
  
"Come on, let's get to the Burrow."  
  
The all walked towards the exit when Hermione remembered the tombstones.  
  
"Harry! I think you should see this." Hermione told him. She grabbed his arm and led him to the tombstones.  
  
Harry went rigid. Hermione noticed tears on his face.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't be. I'm glad you showed me this," he replied. The both walked back to where Ron was standing.  
  
"Let's just go. Take me home. I'm going to gather my stuff and go to the Burrow," Hermione said. ~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, but don't flame. If you don't let it, hit the back button and pretend you never read it. 


End file.
